1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to inertia motors and children's toys driven thereby.
2. State of the Art:
Numerous inertia motor devices have been utilized in the prior art for the purpose of driving toys. However, the particular device of the invention provides for an extremely large storage of energy in the inertia wheel and a very slow release of energy from the inertia wheel to the axle of the toy, to provide for a substantial period of release of that energy to drive the toy. In another embodiment of the invention a dual gear train device is provided, having at least two wheels and a housing capable of being used as a friction driven impulse motor toy alone, having gyroscopic action, or capable of being used as an insert for any one of a number of different types of toys.